


The Womanizer I Fell In Love With

by VickiB



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Arguments, Highschool Setting, Humor, Modern AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickiB/pseuds/VickiB
Summary: Sango is a home based student and is entering highschool for the first time. She meets some friends that she met a year ago and feels comfortable but as soon as she enters the school she meets a boy named Miroku and starts developing feelings for him but one problem, every girl in Feudal High wants him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about my first work my tab broke and now its been replaced with a phone. So I'm gonna do my best to make this a working progress

First Day At School  
SANGO's POV  
Hi, I'm Sango. I have darkish brown hair and dark brown eyes,and yes you may be wondering but yes I'm a Slayer one of the richest family in Japan. I was sent away from home to go to a real school, sadly my brother couldn't come with me because he's still recovering from an accident. My family as you know is one of the richest in japan , apart from the Higurashi, the White Fang and the Buddhist monks. So so so sorry, forgot to mention I'm Sixteen.I'm running the family business while my father is away and I'm going to school at the same time.  
I was walking to school one morning and I saw a familiar face, the boy had long silver hair and golden eyes, I called out" Inuyasha!" the boy turned to look at me"Hey Sango wait, what are you doing here" "I'm a transfer student in your school know I'm so lucky" I said cheerfully"So Miss Smarty Pants you are the one that won that scholarship" he said cocking his head,"So is this your house.....I mean mansion" I asked curiously but got the wrong answer"No this is Kagome's house"; the mansion was huge, well duh how do you expect it to be, it had a garden, a parking space, the house was painted white, cream and brown, there were some other things therr , it was similar to my house. Then I finally snapped"Did you say Kagome the one who saved me from dying that unfaithful night, oh my gosh I never got the chance to thank her","Well you can thank her when she comes out" Inuyasha said, he was so uneasy. Then a girl with dark hair and brown eyes came out wearing the school uniforn ,"Took ya long enough, We've been waiting" Inuyasha said impatiently. "We,what do you mean we" she asked confused, "Oh Kagome do you remember Sango, well she's going to our school now" Inuyasha said it as if he was proud of something or already won a war, not being rude I introduced myself "Hi, I'm Sango,nice to meet you 'again'", " Oh wow, Sango, are you better now ,how's everyth , we are going to be very good friend" she said without breathing. "Hey, where's Shippo and Sōta" Inuyasha asked searching for them,"Well now that I think of it" Kagome said"Up here"I heard a voice calling from up a tree, they both came down and I remembered my brother"Hi Sango,I'm Shippo" the amber yellow haur end boy said"And I'm Sōta" a boy who looked a little bit like Kagome. "So the gangs all here except for that womanizer, I'm sure he us school by now" Inuyasha said walking straight forward "Sango what's the time" I looked at my watch and said"8:56, why","We're gonna be late for school!!!" Inuyasha shouted then we all started running"We need to get to school in 3mins" "What have you lost your mind" I asked"If we put our mind to it everything is gonna be fine" I looked at the way they ran they were like demons.  
"High five everyone we made it to school in 2min's" Inuyasha said giving everyone a highfive . I found out that my friends were so popular, and a guy named Miroku, some girls were screaming his name and some just drooled"Miroku heads up" Inuyasha said throwing a grape juice at him "Nice catch you stupid idiot"," Inuyasha Sit" I saw Kagome carrying a wooden bat and (whak) she hit him on the head"Inuyasha have you lost it we're suppose to introduce Miroku to 'her'"," Oh Miroku this is Sango"Inuyasha introduced me to Miroku "Oh—uh hi" trying not to embarrass myself more I gave him a hand shake ,"Nice to meet you Sango, I'm Miroku" I looked at him and I felt my cheeks go warm. The feeling lasted and History class started M.s Kiede.


	2. The Boy I Came To Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys for not posting this earlier, I was a vacation with my parents and joined an amino community. Since then I've been spending time. Please don't kill me.

SANGO'S POV

M.s Kiede was a history teacher, she looked really over nobody really bothered. She was also the Principal of the school, taking over from her sister Kikiyo who died 50 years ago." Class dismissed" she said going out of the classroom. I sighed and packed my books when a certain monk with dark hair came in front of me "So, how long have you known Inuyasha and kagome "," Not for long, they found me lying unconscious on the ground and they took me to the hospital" I said standing up from my sit." Are you coming for the sleep over at Inuyasha's" he asked and I amswered "Yes I am, but I don't know why he called us for his sleep over"," Well I know" he said while his fan-girls gathered around him and I thought 'He is such a womanizer, a really cute one; wait a minute cute,no way I just said that' but somehow I felt good.

I was going to the next class, and someone hit me but I was polite and said"Uh excuse me","Oh looky here its the slut that wants Miroku for herself"the brown haired girl said,"Don't lie I saw you flirting with him" and all the girls turned to look at me angrily "I don't know what you're talking about,I don't like Miroku", I said "All I know is stay away from Miroku" the girls left leaving me dumbfounded, then a girl came over and said"Let me guess, Amanda Rose told you to stay away from Miroku",but I just nodded "Well don't let her get to you, I'm Ruby Bloom, but you can just call me Ruby" she said with a smile on her face,"I'm Sango Slayer,you can call me Sango", we shook hands and we both went our ways, I saw her with a boy, I believe his name was Dan, but I didn't think about it any more. I thought of what Amanda said, 'I can't believe I got into trouble on the first day of school and I didn't do anything' I thought.

 

  
Finally entering the class looking for on empty seat"Sango over here" Kagome said waving, I sighed 'I'm saved'. I sat down next to Kagome and there was an empty seat before Inuyasha'What the fuck, why is he sitting next to me' I thought as Miroku sat down and I felt my cheeks going warm'Why am I blushing, I can't like him, I just can't'. I felt sweat dripping down to my spine as he sat down next to me. 'This is impossible I can't concentrate, he's getting to my head' I thought moving around my sit. Class ended finally and I was relieved. This means that she won't see Miroku again until the next day, 'Oh wait I will.....I'm going to Inuyasha's house today we all are' I felt like a jitter box. Sango found Miroku and the others tightening their shoe laces. The urge to ask she couldn't take it,"Guys why are you tightening your shoe laces" I was given an answer "We're preparing for the stampeded" Shippou said feeling enthusiastic "You better tighten yours too" without hesitating I reached down and tightened mine. Then Kagome explained everything "This is the first day of school and we all know how many crazy people there are in this school" but I was still confused,but she kept explaining "As soon as you here the bell ring run out of the class as fast as you can" then that's when I finally understood, they are popular what do you expect, they're just trying to get away from the crazy fan lovers. A few minutes later the bell ran and at that time I packed all my stationery and my books then ran out of the classroom.

 

Outside Kagome and the others were waiting for me,"You are finally here" Inuyasha said sighing under his breathe 'Rinnnnng!!!!!' I saw everyone burst out of their classrooms. Some of them were fighting. Luckily for me I heard some of it 

 

 

'Stay away from Miroku' 'No way am I gonna let you take Inuyasha-kun' And some boys just chanted rather loudly 

 

'WE LOVE YOU KAGOME-CHAN' This was stupid I had to run,we all had to. We had no choice but to run all the way to Inuyasha's home. And they were still on our tail. "Open the gate" they shouted impatiently and the guards surrounding the gates opened it. We all forced our way in and we were finally inside the house. I looked over at Kagome who fell on the couch with a lazy grin. Then I asked"What was that" but Kagome answered"Welcome to popularity". Then I thought to my self'How did I even get into this mess'. Today is the most awkward day of my life.

MIROKU'S POV

We settled down in the house and took a nice bath. We all got our separate rooms and I decided to stay up for a while, then I got a grip and returned downstairs. I was on the couch staring at Sango who just finished her home task. We all enjoyed a nice meal and we all started talking in other to know each other more. Sango was funny, she was cute no beautiful. She made taming Inuyasha look easy' imagine if this was with kouga I don't think Inuyasha would be able to try anything funny cause Sango is so angery right now she could kill them. We all started singing as Inuyasha started playing the guitar, I love drums so much I started playing with Inuyasha and we all sang 'Change the world' it was amazing. Sango had a very beautiful voice. And Miroku would have asked her out but he just met her. "We should get some shut eye", I said going up the stairs" Yeah we should, we do have school tomorrow "Kagome said and gestured for the others to come upstairs as well. We were upstairs already and I was about to enter my room when Sango's beautiful hair and sweet scent passed me and she told me goodnight, I was just gawking like and Idiot and felt my cheeks go warm I layer on my bed thinking' Have I really fallen in love with Sango,no,no,no,no it can't be. I should really sleep and forget about it'. But when he slept the only person he could think of was Sango.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wuhu!! Another chapter finished. I want to tell you a little secret,"Sango's gonna be in a fight on the second day of school. And don't blame for the name I gave to the person who bullied Sango, I'm in a hurry. See at the next chapter, bye


	3. The Big fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took too long to post this next chapter I'm still writing my exams and no time to even think of posting anything. Whelp I hope you like this chapter. And I want to concentrate on this fanfic 'cause the other is gonna be a very long long loooong story. Enjoy

           Sango woke up yawning morning to kirara, a soft meow was heard from kirara, Sango stretched and made her way to the bathroom, she washed up and went out the bathroom, putting on her uniform she ran downstairs, she saw Inuyasha sitting on the couch next to shippo while Kagome was talking to Soūta. She realized that Miroku wasn't down yet but protested to go looking for him,"Morning guys" she said waving as kirara jumped on her shoulder"Morning" everyone chorused, they looked happy this morning but Sango was a little depressed, she didn't want to go to school today but she had no choice, she wanted a perfect attendance but who knows one day won't hurt, would it? 

  


"Looks like someone had a good nights rest" Inuyasha teased Sango seeing how tired she was."I'm not tired" she said yawning. 

Miroku came down a few seconds later and they headed to school, why take a car when they could enjoy the walk and chat along the way. Sango stayed far behind the group, she gazed at the group forward before turning her attention to the sky, it was clear and not too sunny so she could look up, she didn't know when Miroku started walking beside her and admiring her"Hey you okay?" Miroku asked but she looked really dazed, Miroku snapped his fingers and she stopped walking and looked beside her "Sango are you okay?" He asked again hoping she would give him an answer this time "Hmm?.....Oh, I'm okay" she continued walking staring at the ground.

  


' _Hmm she's kinda cute when she's like this but it's making me uneasy'_

Then Miroku realized what he was thinking' _What no way, why should I be bothered about her, but still......Damn what's wrong with me, I just called her cute_ ' 

Miroku wanted to say what he was thinking but protested ' _Don't do it'._

 _"_ You know Sango....." Sango waited for him to finish his sentence.

' _Shut up!'_

 _"_ You're kinda cute when you're like that but you're actually making me worried".'

 _'Noooo I just said it, should I congratulate myself for telling my crush the I thought she was cute......hold up a sec did I just say crush'._ Miroku was busy thinking while Sango's pale face turned crimson red from what he just told her, she wanted to believe that he was just joking around but she heard him loud and clear.

 _' Hahaha Miroku just called me cute, maybe that's how he gets the ladies to his side, I'm standing my ground saying I am not affected by it'_.  


Meanwhile her body was telling her something else. Miroku touched her head "Do you have a fever or something?. You're really...red" Sango flinched and immediately jumped away while the blushes creeped past her neck"Oh look w-we're far from t-the g-group" she wished she didn't stutter but she felt too giddy at the time so she ran straight to Kagome. "So what were you guys talking about" Kagome asked smiling at Sango, "Nothing!" Sango shouted while miroku had a proud grin decorating his face.

* * *

          They finally got to school and went to class, Sango watched as her friends went to their different classes and said they'd meet lunch time. Sango entered into the classroom then realized that people were staring at her  _'Urrgh people and their crazy rumors, I don't like Miroku.... Well I do but I'm not stealing Hime away from them'_ she sighed as she sat down and listened to the teacher.

  


Moments later the bell rang"Well that was fast"she muttered. She went out the class to the next one, then she saw the leader of all gossip Amanda "Why" she said whispering as she past Amanda,"Oh looky it's Slayer" Amanda sounded rudely and it looked as if she wanted to pick a fight with Sango"Morning Amanda, how are you?" Sango said straining her voice," Don't ask how I am" she said pulling Sango's hair "What do you want?" Sango asked calmly "For you to stay away from Miroku" Amanda sounded furious now"Sure I'll stay away from him" Sango replied which made Amanda really mad, she shoved Sango away making her fall to the floor. Not wanting to say anything Sango picked up her books and was about to leave, "You look stupid" she hit Sango on her stomach making her fall to the floor again, she dragged Sango's hair making Sango cry in pain. 

"You act as if you're just like me, your father is rich doesn't mean you're like me, you're a slut all your family members died in that fire but youre lucky your father and five others are alive counting you that would be six, but sadly someone was left in a coma"Amanda said laughing wickedly. And that's what made Sango mad.  


Sango pushed her away ready to fight this time"You're right I'm not a slut like you, I don't act like a rich brat and you know it. You can have your lover boy for all I care I don't need him". Immediately Sango finished her sentence she realized what she just said, she was lucky Miroku wasn't there to hear her statement if not he would have been heart broken. Sango didn't waste time hitting Amanda the same place she hit her, Sango was furious this time and she wanted to let all that anger out, Amanda kicked her making Sango fall on her back, her wound reopened, Sango was covered in blood and she had little strength left so she hit Amanda also injuring her on her face.

  


Just then Inuyasha and Kagome came running to Sango holding her up"Let me go, I wanna teach this spoiled brat a lesson" she tried but her injury was just too painful,"Don't move Sango you're covered in blood " Kagome said holding her, Miroku came along and saw blood on Sango and where she was being held up"Sango?, what happened to her" Miroku asked worried  _'Why is he asking that, he can just go to Amanda so why come to Sango, unless...'_ Kagome thought as she looked at how worried Miroku was. Inuyasha told him everything that happened  _'They were fighting because of me'_ he thought but then carried Sango into his hands bridal style, he looked at her but then her eyes fell shut. Miroku and the others took Sango to the hospital immediately whispering to her as Inuyasha got into the drivers seat and Kagome at the passengers "You'll be okay, I promise".

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what's gonna happen to Sango next, you can write down what you thinks gonna happen to her, who knows, one or two of you could be right maybe.  
> I wanna thank PamilerinMargret a good friend of mine for sparing her time to read this fanfic and also for giving me ideas for it, thank you!


	4. A Glimpse Of Sango's Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just failed an exam and a really important one, but that's not gonna stop me I'm gonna keep trying, hopefully I'll be able to pass the next one wish me luck

      Sango woke up feeling really faint, her memory was hazy and she didn't remember what happened, she sat up on her bed trying to remember what had happened, memories of the fight with Amanda came flashing through her thoughts"I almost killed her" Sango muttered cursing under her breathe. She then realized where she was, she was sitting on a hospital bed and saw she was being given blood, she heard someone step into the room, well not someone more like two or three people. She realized who it was immediately the person spoke.

 

"Ah she's awake" Kagome gasped then let out a sigh of relief,"I'm so happy you're awake, we've been so worried" Kagome said hugging me then pulled away when I flinched, _'_ _We'_ I thought as I looked up from my hand to the people standing beside her, Miroku had that worried look on his face so did Inuyasha but Miroku looked like he was going to die seeing Sango this way. 

 

_'Why does he care for me, is it because I'm in this condition or because he just wanted to be a good friend. Why does Amanda hate me anyway? Does she think I like Miroku? Well true I do like him but it's really causing trouble for me. I've only known him for two days, but God he's so handsome, what am I saying????'_

 

"Sango, Sango, are you okay" Miroku said pulling me out of my thoughts, I just nodded not saying a word; Then I heard Kagome's voice"Um Sango..if you don't mind me asking....how did you um get that... " She trailed off I realized she didn't want to hurt her feelings so Sango helped her out,"You mean how I got the scar on my back" she just nodded and her face fell, she looked angry more like angry at herself for asking Sango that question," That... It happened a long time ago, it all started the night of the fire, when the bandits came in, they were led by someone named Naraku but I heard a dark haired female and a silver haired male took him to jail", Kagome and Inuyasha tensed, they knew this story, heck they lived it. It happened after they saw the fire, the people who were involved fought but they list they're lives in the process so did the bandits, after that Inuyasha and Kagome saw blood covered Sango shaking on the ground, they took her to the hospital and on they're way back to look for others they saw a man with black hair and red eyes, Inuyasha recognized the bandit immediately and took action, along with Kagome he was take to the station, he was wanted by cops for a long time, he changed his face and dyed his hair black. They were more than happy to take him.

"Then out of nowhere I sawkohaku" Sango held the blanket tight not wanting to let go as her tears welled up"H-he was h-holding....a-a s-sic-ckle" Miroku held Sango's hand she didn't want to pet go of it, it felt nice and warm, years fell down her cheeks and soon after Kagome started crying as well,"A-and he...h-he stabbed me, i-i didn't know what got to him, later on the doctor said that he was having something that affected the brain, like they brain washed him, a minute later he apologised and fell to the ground, he is in a coma now" she stopped stuttering and looked really sad. If only she could save him then, if only. 

"I'm sorry Sango" miroku said releasing my hand from his, it felt cold after that, then just lonely. She ate and asked about Amanda _'Why did she ask about Amanda, she beat her up and yet still worried about her, Inuyasha told me she was kind but I never knew to this extent'_ Miroku said feeling his heart warm to Sango's compassion for someone who hurt her, but he knew she could never forgive Naraku not ever. The doctor said Sango healed nicely and was ready to go, Kagome had a badass plan for making Miroku and Sango stay with each other over night, of course he agreed he wanted to spend more time with her and get to know her better, unknown to Sango that her friends are planning something. Miroku dropped Sango home and helped her settle down, her mansion was really cool though, weapons and stuff but he didn't want to touch it because it gave him a bad vibe.

"Thanks again Miroku" she said in a soft small voice, his heart leaped when he heard it and he wanted to hug her but due to her condition he couldn't. She settled down and told kirara all that happened, Miroku on the other hand was watching from a dark place in the living room. He saw how kirara and Sango were really close together and also he realized one thing _'Two tails'_ he gasped then Sango turned and saw a human figure in the darkness"Who goes?" She asked getting ready to call the security, she grabbed one if the katana's hanging from the wall out and kirara didn't seem to flinch or pounce on this stranger, Miroku leaped out now scared of her"Woah, its me Sango "," Miroku?, what are you doing here?" Sango asked shocked"I just figured I should be taking care of you since you're not in the right shape for that" Sango was surprised at what he just said "But you didn't have too" Sango said blushing 50 shades of red,"You can stay but you leave tomorrow" Sango yawned "Sure" Miroku said happy she accepted. __

* * *

__Sango and Miroku talked over night about they're likes and dislikes, they watched a movie ate and told funny jokes, they laughed all night and Miroku stayed in the visitors room and he told Sango, he hugged her, Miroku didn't know that their cheecks brushed each other, Sango blushed when it did and told him goodnight, they both slept that night and thought of each other. ~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mention this but this fanfic has some OC's in it so try to keep up for the next chapter.
> 
> Thank you PamilerinMargret and all other silent readers, I really appreciate it*bows head low* thank you, so was this chapter amazing, please review thanks again


	5. Vice-Principal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I haven't updated in months...I think more like year if you ask me. Here's another chapter

        Sango and Miroku walked to school in silence "Are you sure you're okay Sango, I don't believe you" Miroku who decided to break the silence spoke. Sango looked at him and nodded "I'm very sure, I want to go to school, anyways there's Kagome and Inuyasha, let's go" Sango not even giving Miroku and time to speak walked past him and greeted her friends.

 

"Hey Miroku" Kagome greeted. Miroku nodded and they walked into the school. Sango felt everyone's eyes-except her friends-burning at back. "It's like they're staring into my soul" Sango murmured. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back "It's okay Sango. We're here" Miroku said reassuring her. She took a deep breathe and entered the classroom and took a sit.

 

Soon after classes began and Sango was relieved  _"This will keep my mind of things"_ She looked up at the clock and sighed then looked around the class and saw a girl with black hair tinted indigo "Her hair is beautiful" she muttered to herself. She took in the features of the girl and noticed she looked just like Amanda. The girl stood up from her sit and walked out of the class. "So quiet" was all Sango said, and indeed the girl was, the way she moved, Sango thought she was a princess, quiet and loving.

 

Just as Sango saw the girl go out a few minutes later "Sango Slayer, please report to the principals office" the voice was soothing and thought it was a prank. Again she felt peoples eyes weighing her down, she couldn't take it anymore, she was sure she was gonna explode or implode. She chuckled at herself even surprising her, not knowing why she did that. Miroku looked worried but she shook her head.

 

Walking down the dark halls of the school all the rumors about the principal started devouring her, she wouldn't let it get to her, her dad always said she was a strong warrior like one of the descendants of demon slayers she was named after. Her father told her stories of how a jewel was shattered and how demons were out to get it, her father told her the demon slayer was accompanied with by a demon cat, a fox demon, a half demon, a monk and a strange priestess. She didn't know why these stories got to her she just needed to go in and get out. 

 

Sango knocked and heard a small 'come in' she entered and it was surprisedly dark, she was beginning to think it was a prank. "Please take a sit" Sango did as she was told to and immediately the figure which looked like a girl opened the curtains "Sorry about the darkness, I really don't like talking to people apart from my parents and maybe my sister" she stopped herself and her face turned red and she bowed down "Sorry I'm kind of a talkative I didn't mean t-sorry" she looked as if she was going to cry. Sango's eyes widened, it was the same girl from then "Its okay...um is this some kind of prank?" Sango asked then the girl looked up "Sorry, my name is Hiyori...Hiyori Ishida, its a pleasure meeting you, I'm the Vice-principal" 

 

"Vice...principal?!" Sango shouted in disbelief "You are way too young, and I saw you in the class just a few minutes ago".

 

"Class A-3?"

"Yeah that's it" Sango said "Well its a long story, you wouldn't believe, turns out the principals too old and she said she doesn't plan on dying yet so I'm just filling in cause she is at a meeting" Hiyori tried to form her words, it was her first time talking to someone apart from her family-which was also difficult for her-and the principal.

 

"Why did you call me?" Sango asked finally.

Hiyori clearing her throat spoke "Its about your fight with Iri-I mean Amanda, well I would've asked you to file a report on what happened but Miroku already did that". Shocked at what Hiyori said Sango's throat went dry "M-Miroku did that?" "Yeah he did, so don't bother also I just called to check on how you're doing, no one knows I'm the VP" Hiyori said sighing.

 

"My body is fine now, thanks for worrying, can I go?" Sango asked politely. "Oh..s-sure...there goes another one" Hiyori whispered. "Do you have any friends?" Sango asked looking at the wary girl's face "Not really, everyone likes Amanda more than me, they don't even know I exist. Well my sister is popular" she stopped talking and looked down, suddenly Sango spoke "I could be your friend" "Really?" Hiyori's eyes lit up "You're really pretty and I'm sure you could make friends if you stop sitting at the back of the class away from everyone and interact" Sango said quickly, Hiyori thought she was going to cry "You're the first friend I've ever had in a long time Sango" "Well get used to it" Sango smiled, proud of herself for making a new friend, what she couldn't believe was that Hiyori was Amanda's sister, she was so nice, kind hearted, she had that pretty face that would make men fall at her feet, and is really helpful, I mean running the school is a big job for someone so young.

 

They went out the door and back to the cafeteria "Sango you're back" Inuyasha said "Welcome back Sango" Miroku and Kagome greeted, Sango nodded and gestured Hiyori to come over "Everyone this is Hiyori Ishida, Amanda's sister". Their table went silent "I knew they wouldn't like me" Hiyori said to herself "You're so pretty, is your hair natural?" Kagome spoke after recovering from the blow Sango just gave to all of them "Y-yes it is" Hiyori spoke "Welcome to the group Hiyori" Miroku and Inuyasha said smiling at Hiyori "You are our new friend" Kagome said happily "Let's celebrate!" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs and they all laughed, they didn't bother about the people around them and they just had their fun "I can't believe you're Amanda's sister, you're so kind" Miroku said "My sister can be cruel at times, she's just disturbed. Sango-san do you hate Amanda?" Hiyori asked and everyone on their table was silent. Sango didn't really hate Amanda "No I don't, she's just confused that's all, I wish she could open her eyes to see what she's doing to people". Hiyori smiled upon her answer. Sango didn't care if Hiyori was Amanda's sister, she was just happy she has such a new kind hearted friend.

"You really are a kind hearted warrior".

 

Sango doesn't know what the future holds, but she's going to fight through it with her friends, just like "Sango the Demon Slayer in those legends".

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It would really love it if you review on this work I've been writing exams and I finished three weeks ago. Thank you for reading my fanfic ARIGATO!!!


End file.
